Flowing
by dance in storm
Summary: Berawal dari melihat kedua emerald dari mata yang mirip seperti kucing itu, kisah Lovino Vargas bermula dari sana. Membentuk aliran tiap aliran kisah yang mengawalnya pada sebuah akhir cerita / "Salam kenal, Lovino. Benar kata Antonio, kau tampak sangat manis, ya?" / RomaBelgium. Slight SpaBelgium. Warning inside. RnR? Thank You.


**Storm kece: **Saya sedang ingin membuatkan tiap _pairing fave_ saya _at least_, sebuah fic. PruHun udah ada. MalexNesia juga udah. UKSp (Yeah!) juga udah. SpaBel juga udah. Kali ini adalah RomaBelgie—tidak melebihi kesukaan saya pada SpaBel sih, tetapi menurut saya _pairing_ ini cukup menarik dan **membutuhkan **apresiasi lebih, terutama di FHI. Seingat saya, bahkan tidak banyak fic dengan _pairing_ ini di FHI, ya? Apalagi menurut saya juga RomaBelgie lumayan _canon_—kalau _crush _Chibi!Romano terhadap Belgie itu bisa dihitung sebagai _hints_ pairing, sih. Dan salah seorang teman FFn juga ngusulin saya untuk nulis TriangleLove (Gah!) mengenai Tomato Gang—_as sappy as it might sound, but I thought of giving it a shot_. Dan inilah jadinya /_shrugs_

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

Flowing © dance in storm

**I don't own this story's picture. I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, **(might be) **OoC,** (might be a lil') **sappy**, **Lovino's colorful words****. **I chose 'Bella Van Hardt' for the name of Belgium, _just in case you wondering_.

**Pairing: **Obviously, **LoviBel (RomaBel)** and **AntoBel (SpaBel).**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**1****st**** Flow: Cat—Kucing**

Pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya adalah dua belas tahun yang lalu, ketika kau masih berusia enam tahun. Kegiatan Minggu pagimu, seperti pagi di hari yang lain, kau gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang utama. Meski statusmu di _mansion_ itu hanyalah sebagai tamu—orang tuamu pergi ke kota lain bersama adikmu, dan menitipkanmu pada orang tua sepupumu, di _mansion _ini—tetapi kau tidak peduli ketika kau tidak beranjak bangun bahkan saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Seekor kucing berwarna coklat tua tampak seperti dirimu—malas-malasan di pangkuanmu. Kau, seorang bocah berambut coklat dengan kriwil di kanan, hanya mengelus-elus bulu kucing itu, lantas menatap warna coklat terang yang menjadi mata dari hewan di pangkuanmu tersebut.

Kau tampak berpikir, lantas menggumam dengan nada cadelmu, "Aku pikil bahwa kau—"

"Lovinoooo!"

Sebuah kedutan keki tampak di ujung matamu saat mendengar teriakan itu—teriakan menyebalkan yang rasanya membuat suara ledakan petasan akan terdengar begitu murahan.

Tidak sempat kau berpura-pura tidur (seperti taktikmu saat malas meladeni apapun kekonyolan sepupumu), sang sepupu telah berdiri di depanmu—di samping sofa yang kau tiduri.

Dengan senyuman lebar idiotnya—menurutmu.

"Antonio Blengsek!" suara cadel itu justru membuat ancaman itu terdengar begitu murahan, "Kau membuatku tuli, bajing—"

Kalimat 'berwarna' yang menjadi gaya bicaramu, terhenti saat itu juga ketika kau menyadari bahwa Antonio—sepupumu, tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang berdiri di sampingnya—ada bocah lain, sekitar seumuran dengan Antonio, dua tahun lebih tua darimu.

Seorang bocah perempuan. Berambut pirang ikal sebahu.

Menatapmu, dan memberimu sebuah senyuman lebar—manis.

"Nah, Lovi. Perhatikan cara bicaramu jika ada _ladies_. Ini Bella Van Hardt, tetangga baruku—kita main sama-sama, ya? Ayo, ulurin tanganmu dong. Salaman~"

Namun gadis kecil bernama Bella itulah yang menjadi pihak pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya, kepadamu.

"Salam kenal, Lovino. Benar kata Antonio, kau tampak sangat manis, ya?"

Dan kau merasakan bahwa saat itu seperti ada kompor tak kasat mata yang menyalakan api, di dalam tubuhmu. Karena di detik itu juga, kau merasa wajahmu seolah terbakar—panas. Seperti kebakaran jenggot—dalam arti harfiah.

Hanya satu yang kau dapati sebelum tangan kecilmu dengan sedikit gemetaran, menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Lengkung matanya seperti mata kucing—sangat indah.

**2****nd**** Flow: Reason—Alasan**

Semua anggota keluargamu dan anggota keluarga Carriedo, jelas merasa heran sekaligus senang ketika mendapati kau yang beberapa kali memaksa kedua orang tuamu untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Antonio—sebuah permintaan yang sepertinya tidak mungkin keluar dari mulutmu bahkan sampai kiamat datang.

Dari sebulan sekali. Lantas sebulan dua kali. Lantas seminggu sekali. Hingga kini rutin kau menghabiskan waktu tiap akhir pekan, Sabtu dan Minggu, di kediaman sepupumu.

Ada apa?

"Bajingan tomat! Cepat bawakan aku makan! Lapal nih!" toh padahal sikapmu pada Antonio, sepupumu, tidak juga membaik.

"Gah, Lovi~" terdengar suara protes Antonio dari ruang tengah, "Tidak bisakah kau ambil sendiri? Aku lagi telepon dengan Bella nih, dia lagi di luar kota."

Kau tampak tertegun saat mendengarnya. Bibirmu lantas melengkung ke arah bawah, tanda tidak suka.

Meskipun hari masihlah Sabtu siang, setelah makan siang, kau menelpon orang tuamu dan meminta mereka untuk menjemputmu saat itu juga.

Tidak ada alasan berlama-lama berada di kediaman Antonio, 'kan?

**3****rd**** Flow: Knowledge—Pengetahuan**

"Nah, jadi tumbuhan itu juga makhluk hidup. Meski tidak seperti hewan atau manusia, tapi tumbuhan itu hidup. Buktinya apa? Coba, apakah kau bisa menjawab, Lovino?" Bella tampak tersenyum sembari memandang ke arahmu yang terduduk di sampingnya.

Saat itu malam hari di ruang tengah kediaman Antonio. Terduduk di lantai menghadap sebuah meja yang di atasnya berserakan berbagai macam buku—buku Bella, Antonio, dan tentu saja, adik kelas mereka, kau. Dan Bella berbaik hati memberikan penjelasan kepadamu ketika kau sengaja meminta pendapatnya akan sebuah penjelasan di buku yang sejujurnya (tidak benar-benar) belum kau mengerti.

Meski kau tahu jawabannya apa, kau sengaja mendongakkan kepalamu ke atas, lantas tampak berpikir.

Ah, biar saja. Biar Bella memberimu penjelasan lebih lama, 'kan?

"Hm… apa, ya? Sialan. Susah sekali," gerutumu berakting—cukup meyakinkan, karena sedetik setelah kau berucap, suara Antonio yang terduduk di depanmu, menyahut dengan senang.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, akan kujelaskan Lovi—"

"Memangnya jawabannya apa, Bella?" ujarmu sembari menatap kedua mata _emerald _di depanmu. Otomatis menginjak-injak harga diri Antonio yang bertekad tampil 'jenius' saat itu.

"Lovi, aku bisa menjelaskannya—"

"Gak mau, Idiot!" kesal, kau menoleh ke arah Antonio, "Kau idiot! Kau pasti tidak bisa menjawab peltanyaan bahkan untuk mulid kelas dua SD sepeltiku, blengsek!"

Dan kau ketawa nista dalam hatimu ketika melihat ekspresi pundung Antonio.

Tentu saja, tuduhanmu itu tidak benar. Antonio termasuk murid pandai di kelasnya, kau tahu itu dari nilai rapornya.

Akan tetapi, tetap saja. Apa untungnya dijelaskan oleh 'guru' cowok brengsek itu jika tepat di sampingmu, terdapat 'profesor' cantik dan manis yang bisa menjelaskannya padamu?

Dan sisa waktu belajar saat itu hanya dihabiskan oleh Bella yang mengajarimu—menghiraukan PR dan belajarnya sendiri, serta Antonio yang sesekali menyela dan turut mengajarimu, dan berakhir dengan bentakan dan makian kasar dari mulut cadelmu.

**4****th**** Flow: Absence—Ketiadaan.**

Pesta ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan, dirayakan di rumahmu. Teman-teman sekelas dan beberapa kakak kelasmu diundang, berikut dengan sanak saudaramu, termasuk keluarga Carriedo. Suasana yang meriah. Kue ulang tahun bertingkat tiga dengan angka delapan di pucuknya. Seorang badut yang lucu dan benar-benar tampak tolol bagimu. Satu pesulap dengan trik-trik membosankan.

Dan tumpukan hadiah yang terletak di meja di dekat kue ulang tahunmu.

Tetapi saat pesta itu berakhir, saat semua telah pulang ke kediaman masing-masing, saat hari telah memeluk malam, kau berdiam diri di kamarmu.

Sendiri—setelah dengan kasar membanting pintu kamar di depan muka adik kecilmu (yang notabene juga berhak atas kamar itu) dan menguncinya.

Kau menangis. Terisak.

Kau merasa kesal dan marah karena dia tidak datang sebab harus pergi ke kota lain untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sakit.

Ketidakhadiran Bella membuat pesta semeriah dan sehangat itu rasanya seperti sia-sia saja.

**5****th**** Flow: Growing—Tumbuh**

"Bella Van Hardt," kau, dengan bangga dan sedikit kurang kerjaan, menggumamkan nama itu saat kau menatap ke luar jendela kelasmu dan memandang birunya langit di atas sana.

Senyum tipis tampak di bibirmu.

Namanya terasa asing, namun juga begitu aneh, saat untuk pertama kalinya, terucapkan tanpa suara cadelmu yang biasanya merubah namanya menjadi 'Bella Van Hal'.

Bukankah kata orang, hilangnya suara cadel adalah salah satu tanda seseorang makin beranjak dewasa?

**6****th**** Flow: Threat—Ancaman**

Batang pohon oak besar itu menyembunyikan tubuhmu yang tengah berdiri dan bergetar—gentar mengintip pemandangan di depanmu. Kedua matamu menatap ngeri melihat Antonio yang tengah mendapati kerah kemejanya dicengkeram oleh anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan gaya yang mengingatkanmu pada bunga tulip di taman sekolahmu.

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk jaga jarak dengan adikku," dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh ini, kau bisa mendengar suara geraman itu, beserta teriakan leraian Bella, dan juga suara tawa gugup (dan idiot) Antonio, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan merobek mulutmu itu jika kau memberi pengaruh buruk bagi adikku, tahu?"

Satu hal yang kau ketahui saat itu.

Kau sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa anak lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari Antonio itu, adalah **kakak kandung **dari Bella Van Hardt.

Keajaiban biologis apa yang terjadi di antara dua bersaudara itu?

**7****th**** Flow: Change—Perubahan**

Memulai hari pertama SMP-mu dengan ekspresi kesal, malas, dan tidak tertarik. Bahkan kau tidak repot-repot merapikan pakaianmu. Tas selempangmu pun kau sandang sekenanya—menggantung malas di pundakmu, seperti tatapan matamu yang tampak bosan itu.

Puji syukur saja kau masih bisa menyeret langkah kakimu hingga ke sekolah, itupun setelah dihardik habis-habisan oleh Ayahmu sebab kau sempat menolak untuk bahkan bangkit dari ranjangmu dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Namun, Tuhan memang Maha Memiliki Kejutan, kau pikir. Hanya dalam waktu sedetik saja, ekspresi malas + tidak tertarik + bosan + pengen pulang darimu langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika melihat seseorang di depan sana.

Seseorang yang menatapmu, tersenyum lebar, sembari melambaikan tangan kuat-kuat ke arahmu.

"Lovinoooo! Hei! Aku mulai hari ini bersekolah di sini lho!"

Sepertinya, masa setahun ke depan yang akan kau lewati, tidak lagi membosankan dengan kehadiran 'senior baru'-mu tersebut.

**8****th**** Flow: Brother—Saudara Laki-Laki**

Kau menatap geram dengan kedua matamu yang menyipit, ke arah adik kembarmu yang berdiri di depanmu dan menatapmu gentar. Wajahmu memerah marah, bersama dengan rahangmu yang terkatup rapat.

Tanganmu mengepal, seolah ingin menghantam sesuatu—atau seseorang.

Sebuah geraman lirih pertanda kau tengah menahan amarah, terucapkan dengan penuh nada ancaman, dari mulutmu, "_Don't you fucking dare or have any freaking guts to goddamn talk to me, you shit-faced stupid little brother_!"

BLAM.

Dan kau membanting pintu kamarmu, sebelum melorotkan tubuhmu dengan lemas sembari bersandar ke pintu.

Kau tidak pernah ingin marah atau bertengkar pada adikmu. Tidak pernah—malahan, kau menyayanginya, sebagai Kakak.

Hanya saja…

"_Ini adikmu, Lovi? Kau manis sekali, Feliciano~ Dan juga baik. Kau harus sekali-sekali mengajarkan Kakakmu ini bagaimana memperbaiki sikapnya, oke? Lovi, jadilah sedikit lebih manis seperti Feli, dong."_

Kalimat yang terucapkan dengan nada riang dari Bella di sekolah tadi, benar-benar membuatmu merasa muntab dan melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada adikmu, setelah kalian sampai di rumah.

**9****th**** Flow: Oblivious—Terlupa**

"Itu benar-benar tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi hingga seribu tahun ke depan, kau tahu?" kau tampak begitu bersemangat bercerita, sedangkan Bella tampak berdiri di sampingmu dan menahan untuk tertawa keras.

"B-benar. Itu benar," ia tampak kesulitan berbicara di sela tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Sayangnya, kata Nyonya Carriedo, itu adalah saat terakhir kalinya ia mendadani putranya dengan dandanan perempuan—di hari ulang tahun Antonio yang keempat. Sungguh, tampak konyol sekali."

Dan Bella tertawa lagi, keras—hingga kepala itu tersentak ke belakang _saking_ gelinya. Meskipun ia telah tampak mencoba menahannya, tetapi sepertinya gagal. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya terpejam geli.

Melihat dia seperti itu, rasanya kau ingin mencari cerita terlucu dan termenyenangkan di dunia untuk mampu kau ceritakan padanya setiap hari—setiap waktu.

"Lain kali aku akan menanyakan hal itu padanya—aku ingin melihat fotonya yang itu," ujarnya sembari terkikik geli.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita mendadaninya saja sekalian, saat April Fool nanti atau apa. Tidakkah menurutmu dia pantas menjadi teman perempuanmu?"

Dan Bella tertawa. Lagi.

Dan kau juga terkekeh pelan bersamanya.

Sebelum suara 'sssttt!' bernada terganggu terdengar. Dan saat kalian menoleh, kau melihat seorang pustakawan yang menatap kalian dengan pandangan memperingatkan.

Ah iya. Ini adalah perpustakaan.

Kau selalu gampang melupakan semua hal lain ketika gadis itu berada di sampingmu.

**10****th**** Flow: Flawless—Tanpa Cela**

Kau sempat berpikir bahwa kau memiliki penyakit yang berhubungan dengan pernapasan, ketika kau selalu merasa tiba-tiba sulit, bahkan lupa bernapas setiap dia berada di dekatmu.

Terduduk di sampingmu. Berjalan di sampingmu. Bercerita mengenai apapun denganmu. Atau ketika ia menyebut namamu.

Dan setiap dia telah pergi beranjak darimu, kau selalu menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar kau tahan.

Mata coklatmu hanya bisa memandangnya. Memandang sosoknya yang seolah merupakan cerminan dari kesempurnaan yang tak akan pernah mampu ada di dirimu, selamanya.

**11****th**** Flow: Exchange—Pertukaran**

Kau memberikan gantungan kunci ponsel, berbentuk miniatur batangan coklat, kepadanya. Sedangkan ia memberimu satu buah batangan coklat yang nyata, beserta kupluk musim dingin berwarna hijau dan putih.

"Dengan begini, kita sudah bertukar kado Natal, 'kan?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar hingga mata kucingnya menyipit.

Dan kau segera memakai kupluk barumu dan menariknya untuk menutupi sebesar mungkin bagian dari kepala dan wajahmu.

Karena kau merasakan kedua pipimu saat itu rasanya memanas sekali.

**12****th**** Flow: Joy—Kegembiraan **

Malam itu, kau masih berdiri termangu di dekat meja telepon rumahmu. Baru saja kau meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu setelah berbincang lama dengan Bella membahas mengenai kabar penerimaannya sebagai murid salah satu SMA swasta ternama di kota kalian.

Dari semua kalimat suka cita dan antusias Bella, hanya satu hal yang membuatmu terheran bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa aku menemukan nama Antonio di daftar murid baru, di situs sekolah baruku! Apakah kau mempercayainya? Setelah terpisah semenjak SD dan berada di SMP yang berbeda, kami berada di sekolah yang sama kembali sekarang!"

Mengingatnya, kau sama sekali tak habis pikir.

Apanya dari 'bersekolah dengan Antonio' yang begitu membahagiakan hingga suara Bella bisa terdengar seantusias itu?

**13****th**** Flow: First—Pertama**

Sering kali pemikiran itu singgah di otakmu. Akan kapan pertama kalinya dan bagaimana perasaan itu hinggap di hatimu, hingga sekarang ini. Dan kapan pertama kalinya kau menyadari bahwa perasaan itu ada.

Saat kau merasa gelisah ketika lama tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya. Ketika kau merasa wajahmu memanas setiap dia memujimu atau tersenyum padamu. Saat kau merasakan desiran lembut darahmu tiap memikirkannya. Dan saat kau rasanya ingin melakukan pembunuhan berencana pada tiap anak lelaki yang kau dapati mendekatinya.

Mungkin perasaan ini tumbuh sebulan yang lalu? Atau empat bulan yang lalu? Setahun yang lalu? Saat kau baru saja menginjak SMP? Atau justru, saat pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dan kau mendapati bahwa kedua matanya yang berlengkung mirip mata kucing, begitu menarik bagimu?

Entahlah. Mungkin perasaan itu muncul sejak tidak begitu lama, atau justru semenjak dahulu. Tetapi yang jelas, perasaanmu mengatakan kalimat yang persis dengan sebaris lirik dari lagu yang pernah kau dengar, "(_I think) I've loved you for a thousand years_."

**14****th**** Flow: Men—Laki-laki**

Terkadang kau menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki. Karena, kau mendapatkan efek yang cukup 'fatal' dari kejadian sore sebelumnya, di mana kau pulang sekolah bersama Bella dan kondisi hujan. Baju kalian basah. Melekat erat di tubuh kalian.

Dan otomatis, kedua mata coklat mudamu mampu dengan jelas melihat bentuk tubuhnya, **terlalu **jelas, karena kaosnya yang ketat karena basah oleh hujan.

Malamnya, saat kau telah tertidur, kau mendapatkan sebuah mimpi yang di satu sisi rasanya 'indah' dan di sisi lain membuatmu ingin segera pergi ke gereja dan membuat pengakuan dosa, keesokan harinya setelah kau terbangun.

_Yeah… _Terkadang kau menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki.

**15****th**** Flow: Graduated—Lulus**

Hari pertamamu di SMA kau awali dengan begitu semangat dan ceria. Bahkan kau sempat bersiul-siul kecil dan membuat kedua orang tua beserta adikmu terheran—sejak kapan dirimu gembira mengakhiri liburan kelulusan dan memulai lagi kegiatan belajar di sekolah?

Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu.

Bahkan kau telah mengakhiri masa dua tahun yang membosankan di SMP setelah Bella lulus, dan memulai masa SMA-mu di sekolah **yang sama **dengan Senior dua tingkat di atasmu tersebut.

**16****th**** Flow: Reunion—Reuni**

Seperti déjà vu, rasanya. Ketika saat SMA, kau serasa kembali ke masa kanak-kanakmu di mana sebagian besar waktu bersosialisasimu kau habiskan bersama dengan Antonio dan Bella. Kalian selalu bersama, sekalipun kau merupakan junior dua tingkat di bawah mereka.

Ke kantin bersama. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Berakhir pekan bersama.

Hanya saja, kau menyesali alamat rumahmu yang tidak searah dengan alamat dua orang lainnya, sehingga kau tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu pulang dan berangkat sekolah dengan mereka, terutama, dia.

**17****th**** Flow: Honest—Jujur**

"Sebelumnya, kami meminta maaf karena baru memberitahumu sekarang, Lovino. Tetapi ada yang ingin kami sampaikan sekarang, padamu."

Kau menatap tidak tertarik pada Antonio saat kalian berada di kantin tersebut. Tetapi pandangan bosanmu lantas sama sekali menghilang, dan digantikan oleh pandangan heran bercampur curiga, saat kau mendapati pemuda itu tampak tersenyum gugup sembari sesekali melirik Bella, yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

Dan matamu makin menyipit antara terganggu dan tidak mengerti, ketika kau melihat, dengan matamu sendiri, tepat di atas meja di depanmu, sebelah telapak tangan Antonio menggenggam erat sebelah telapak tangan Bella.

Bella yang membalas meremas tangan itu.

Bella yang tampak tersipu.

Bella yang tersenyum malu.

"Sudah dua minggu ini kami telah berpacaran. Kami tidak segera memberitahumu karena kami ingin memberi kejutan padamu," ucap Antonio sembari meringis kikuk dan malu.

Dan _yeah_…

Itu memang sebuah kejutan yang terlalu dan kelewat mengejutkan, **bagimu**.

**18****th**** Flow: Beyond—Melebihi**

Sakit bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang asing bagimu. Kau sudah sering merasakan perasaan itu. Baik secara jasmani, atau rohani. Kau pernah merasakan sakit tak terkira ketika kau untuk pertama kalinya, terjatuh dari usahamu belajar menaiki sepeda roda tiga. Kau pernah merasa sakit di hatimu saat kau pernah membuat Feliciano, adikmu, menangis keras-keras akibat kau yang memukul kepalanya ketika ia tidak meminjamkan mainannya kepadamu. Kau **selalu **merasa sakit di dalam sini setiap ada orang yang membanding-bandingkan, terlebih meninggikan, adikmu dengan dirimu.

_Saking_ seringnya kau merasakan rasa pedih itu, kau **nyaris **percaya bahwa kau sudah terlalu terbiasa merasakannya. Kau akan terbiasa. Tidak kaget. Tidak terlalu terluka. Tidak ada perasaan sakit lain yang **belum pernah** kau rasa.

Tetapi, nyatanya tidak.

Sakit yang kau rasakan ini berbeda. Lebih dari sekedar karena bertengkar dengan adikmu. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar karena orang-orang lebih menyukai adikmu. Bahkan mungkin, lebih dari sekedar sakit ketika seseorang meregang nyawa.

Saat kau mendengar pengakuan mereka. Saat kau mendengar salah satu di antara mereka menyatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' kepada satu sama lain. Saat kau memandang betapa dalam dan lembutnya mereka saat saling menatap. Saat kau memandang lengan itu memeluk pinggang yang dari dulu begitu ingin menjadi persinggahan lenganmu. Saat melihat dia tertawa dan tampak bahagia ketika bersama pemuda itu—jauh lebih bahagia ketimbang semua ekspresi yang pernah gadis itu perlihatkan saat dia bersamamu.

Saat beberapa kali, kau tanpa sengaja mendapati Bella berciuman hangat dengan Antonio, **sepupu kandung**mu sendiri!

Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan bukan main.

_Beyond hurt_.

**19****th**** Flow: Fake—Palsu**

Akhir-akhir ini, kau merasa aneh kepada dirimu sendiri. Kau akhir-akhir ini, menjadi pribadi yang kelewat sering tersenyum, terutama ketika bersamanya.

Terutama saat dia menatapmu. Saat kedua _emerald-_nya menatapmu. Ketika dia memandangmu.

Maka kau akan selalu menampilkan senyum

Tidak. Kau bukan tengah bahagia.

Hanya saja semua senyuman itu adalah cara darimu untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, agar tidak tersalurkan lewat pandangan matamu.

Sebuah senyuman palsu yang mengingkari apa yang ada di hatimu, apa yang kau inginkan, apa yang kau butuhkan, dan apa yang kau impikan.

Menyembunyikan semua itu, dari pengetahuannya saat dia memandang kedua matamu.

**20****th**** Flow: Loathe—Benci**

Seingatmu, kau tidak pernah membenci seseorang lebih dari saat kau membenci Antonio Carriedo, sekarang.

Kau muak bahkan hanya mendengar namanya. Kau rasanya ingin buta saja tiap melihat matanya, rambutnya, semuanya—yang mana semua itu pasti akan membuatmu berpikir akan apa nilai plus yang dimiliki sepupumu, tapi tidak kau miliki, yang membuatnya mampu mendapatkan apa yang **begitu **ingin kau raih selama ini. Kau juga merasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, bahkan ketika kau mengingat wajah itu. Senyuman idiot itu. Tawa riang itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, kau merasa ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri saat itu juga tiap kali kau mengingat bahwa orang yang kau benci itu, ironisnya, adalah orang yang begitu dicintai oleh Bella.

Perasaan yang kau rasakan sekarang ini bukanlah sekedar tidak suka.

_You do not merely dislike him—God! You __**loathe **__him to death_!

**21****st**** Flow: Love—Cinta**

"Kau tahu, dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat romantis. Tentu saja. Senyumnya saja bisa membuatku rasanya tidak ingin mengerjapkan mata bahkan sedetik. Dan Ya Tuhan, betapa dia memiliki sejuta cara untuk membuatku merasa seperti wanita paling istimewa di dunia. Hhhh…." Ujar Bella sembari menghela napas lirih, pandangan kedua matanya tampak menerawang, seolah mengulas sebuah memori terindah yang pernah diketahui dalam sejarah manusia.

Dari kedua _emerald _itu dan bagaimana mereka senantiasa bersinar setiap bercerita akan sang pujaan hati, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa sang pemilik tengah merasa begitu jatuh cinta.

_Deeply, passionately, wholeheartedly, truly, __**in love**__._

Setiap kau mendapati dirimu di situasi demikian—di mana kau 'diharapkan' menjadi pendengar setia dari semua celotehan dan ucapan bersajak kasmaran itu, rasa sakit itu terasa makin parah, hingga kau berpikir mungkin ajalmu akan segera tiba.

Sangat sakit.

Kau hanya mendengarnya. Menatapnya. Berpura-pura tertarik. Menyahuti sekena dan semampu lidah kelumu bisa.

Dan berpikir, apakah gadis itu tahu bahwa dia selalu menjadi satu-satunya objek di pikiranmu nyaris di setiap waktu? Saat kau makan. Saat kau hendak tertidur. Saat kau berada di kelas. Bahkan rasanya, tiap kau bernapas.

Akankah ia tahu semua itu? Sekali saja?

**22****nd**** Flow: Without—Tanpa**

Sejak awal, bukankah semua orang tahu dengan jelas dan kelewat jelas, akan betapa kau dengan sepupumu itu bagaikana dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang?

Antonio yang ramah, kau yang selalu memasang wajah kesal dan sinismu. Antonio yang selalu tertawa hangat, kau yang bahkan tidak bisa sekalipun berucap tanpa menyisipkan umpatan di kalimatmu. Antonio yang senantiasa memberi pandangan lembut, kedua matamu yang senantiasa menyipit terganggu. Antonio yang memiliki banyak teman, kau yang hanya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu sosialisasimu dengan adikmu, keluargamu, atau orang-orang terdekatmu. Antonio yang pandai bermain gitar, kau yang hanya pandai menghinanya di saat semua orang memujinya. Antonio yang memiliki Kakak perempuan dan keluarga yang menyayanginya, kau yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan adikmu. Antonio yang pandai menyanyi dan menari, dan kau yang merasa bahwa dirimu terlahir tanpa bakat apapun. Antonio si penyuka musik dengan _genre _Pop hingga _Country_, dan kau bahkan tidak memiliki _preference _dalam musik apapun. Antonio yang ketua dari Klub Sepak Bola Sekolah, kau yang terlalu malas bahkan untuk mengikuti satu klubpun.

Dia memiliki semua hal yang kau harus hidup **tanpa** pernah mampu memilikinya.

Mungkin semua hal yang dimiliki Antonio dan tak kau miliki itulah, yang membuat hati seorang Bella Van Hardt, berada dalam genggamannya.

Kau hanya berharap, setiap Antonio menatap kedua _emerald _jernih milik Bella, kau hanya berharap bahwa pemuda itu tersadar akan **betapa** beruntungnya dirinya.

**23****rd**** Flow: Gone—Pergi**

Kau tidak begitu terkaget ketika mendengar kabar bahwa mereka telah lulus SMA, dan memasuki satu universitas yang sama.

Hanya saja, kau merasa dirimu seolah berada di persimpangan emosi dan perasaan. Kepergian Bella seolah seperti hilangnya keindahan masa-masa SMA-mu selanjutnya, sekaligus, kepergian Bella dan Antonio, membuatmu berpikir bahwa mungkin, rasa sakit ini bisa terkurangi sedikit saja.

Dengan tidak lagi melihat mereka setiap hari, dengan tidak lagi mendapati tatapan mesra itu, rengkuhan itu, pengakuan cinta itu, ciuman itu, **mungkin**, rasa sakit ini bisa pergi sedikit saja.

Sekali saja.

**24****th**** Flow: Once—Sekali**

Dua tahun telah berlalu dan kau telah menginjak masa akhirmu di SMA. Berita mengenai kelulusan tinggal menunggu waktu, begitu pula dengan tes memasuki universitas yang menjadi tempat baru bagimu untuk menuntut ilmu.

Dua tahun. Waktu yang rasanya cukup lama, bagi sebagian besar orang.

Dua tahun. Waktu yang ternyata, sepertinya terlalu singkat untuk mampu melupakan semua. Untuk menyingkirkan bayangannya. Untuk menghapus senyum dan matanya dari pikiranmu. Untuk menyingkirkan sedikit luka ini. Untuk kembali bangkit dan memeluk hari yang baru.

Waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk mengurangi, bahkan **sedikit saja**, perasaan tulus dan murni ini. Untuk mengikis sedikit saja, rasa rindu ini. Rindu mendengar suaranya. Rindu melihatnya tertawa atas cerita-cerita konyol yang kau sebutkan. Rindu akan dirinya yang mengajarimu beberapa pelajaran yang (tidak benar-benar) tidak kau tahu. Rindu menghabiskan waktu di kantin bersama.

Dua tahun. Waktu yang terlalu singkat bagimu untuk menghapus semua itu. Sedikit saja.

Sering kau mendapati pemikiran itu saat kau tengah terduduk sendirian di kamarmu—tidak lagi _share bedroom_ dengan adikmu. Melepas lelah di penghujung hari yang sibuk dan membosankan, bagimu. Saat malam telah menyelimuti hari. Saat dunia sekitarmu terasa begitu sunyi.

Kau hanya akan menghela napas, lantas beranjak mematikan lampu kamar sebelum merebahkan tubuh lelahmu, di atas ranjang.

Dan setelah kau membalik pigura kecil di atas meja di samping tempat tidurmu—pigura dengan foto seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan lengkung mata kucingnya yang melindungi dua bola _emerald _cerah.

Kau selalu berharap, mungkin dengan membalik pigura itu, **mungkin **kau bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyak sekali saja.

Tidur dan melupakan semua, **sekali** saja.

**25****th**** Flow: Majors—Jurusan**

"Di kampus sialan itu 'kan tidak ada jurusan yang ingin kuambil."

Kalimat itulah yang selalu kau berikan kepada siapapun—terutama orang tuamu dan Antonio serta Bella—ketika mereka menanyakan kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan studimu di universitas yang sama dengan dua seniormu tersebut.

_International Relations_—jurusan yang bahkan baru kau ketahui di saat-saat terakhir masa SMA-mu, kau jadikan alasan terhadap penolakanmu.

Padahal, sejak kapan kau peduli tentang hubungan diplomatik? Sejak kapan kau peduli terhadap kondisi luar negeri? Apa pedulimu terkait politik, perang, dan perdamaian?

Kau memilih jurusan itu karena jurusan itu terdapat di sebuah universitas, dan merupakan **satu-satunya** jurusan yang tidak ditawarkan di universitas Antonio dan Bella.

Kau hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan masa kuliahmu seperti di neraka.

**26****th**** Flow: Wrath—Kegusaran**

"Oh, demi Tuhan, Antonio! Ada apa denganmu? Ayolah, aku hanya becanda!"

"Becanda katamu? Apa yang kau pikir sangat lucu dari tindakanmu mencium Arthur Kirkland di kantin tadi pagi?!"

"Sudah kubilang, itu karena aku kalah taruhan dari teman-temanku. Aku bertaruh bahwa aku mendapat nilai A dari ujian suatu mata kuliah, dan ternyata aku hanya cukup mendapat B, dan aku harus menerima tantangan mereka!"

"Dan kau cukup idiot untuk menerima tantangan konyol semacam itu?"

"Antonio, ada apa denganmu? Demi Tuhan, itu hanya becandaan. Lagipula ciuman itu juga sangat singkat—bahkan itu bukan ciuman, hanya sentuhan tipis dan sangat kilas di bibirnya—"

"_Bullshit_, Bella! Kau tahu aku tidak suka apa yang menjadi milikku harus dibagi dengan orang lain!"

"Aku bukan barang, Antonio! Aku adalah aku dan aku bukan milik siapapun! Lagipula kenapa berbagi? _Toh_ tidak seperti Arthur mau saja. Kau tahu, orientasi lelaki itu cenderung ke arah—"

"_But you __**goddamn**__ kissed him nonetheless_!"

Langkahmu untuk memasuki rumah sepupumu, otomatis terhenti di depan pintu depan rumah megah itu. Bahkan kau tidak jadi mengulurkan tanganmu untuk membuka gagang pintu itu, ketika telingamu pertama kali mendengar salah satu dari banyak teriakan itu.

Mereka bertengkar.

Seberapapun kau ingin menerjang masuk, lantas tanpa bicara langsung menghantam rahang Antonio, memeluk dan menenangkan Bella, dan memaki Antonio _to go rot in hell himself_, kau cukup tahu diri untuk tidak turut terlibat.

Pada akhirnya, kau hanya berbalik, tidak sebelum bersumpah akan membunuh Antonio bahkan jika kau mengetahui Bella terluka sedikit saja.

**27****th**** Flow: Miss—Kehilangan**

Kalian berjalan bersama. Beriringan satu sama lain. Ia memakai _sweeter _biru muda dan celana _jeans _biru gelap. Sedangkan kau memakai kaos lengan panjang putih dan celana coklat bersama dengan sepasang _sneaker_ berwarna senada.

Memandang semburat jingga di langit sore musim semi, kau menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Dan berpikir bahwa, seperti inilah semuanya **seharusnya** terjadi.

Kau berjalan dengannya, kekasihmu. Menikmati hari sore dengan santai. Tertawa bersama. Memberi komentar atau kritikan konyol pada apapun yang kalian lihat. Bercerita bersama. Dia yang terkikik geli pada setiap ceritamu.

**Seharusnya **seperti itu. Tetapi tidak, ketika kau menyadari bahwa bibir itu bahkan tidak mengulumkan senyum sekecil apapun, sedari tadi.

Senyum yang kau pikir, seolah mampu menerangi seluruh penjuru kota.

Senyum yang membuatmu merasa terbang ke galaksi lain saat melihatnya.

Dan senyum yang akhir-akhir ini memudar—bahkan hilang, ketika hati itu merasa gundah. Sedih. Terluka.

Dan kau akan selalu mengatupkan rahangmu, bersama dengan mengepalkan tanganmu, tiap mengingat apa sebabnya.

Rasanya, kau bahkan merasa berdosa jika tidak membunuh, dan membiarkan Antonio terus hidup di dunia ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Itulah alasannya setiap kau menanyakan, dengan nada sedikit kesal, akan kenapa ia terus memikirkan bajingan tomat itu. Selalu memikirkannya. Membuatmu turut berduka. Membuatmu turut terluka ketika kau tidak pernah mendapati senyum indah itu lagi.

Mendengar jawaban itu, kau hanya terdiam, sembari menahan kuat keinginanmu untuk mencetuskan satu kalimat ketus semacam, "Kenapa kau masih memikirkan lelaki bodoh dan brengsek macam dia?"

Kau menahannya.

**28****th**** Flow: Kill—Membunuh**

Malam itu, adalah pertama kalinya kau melibatkan dirimu dalam perkelahian tersengit yang pernah kau alami, seumur hidupmu.

Air mata Bella rasanya sudah terlalu banyak mengalir, bagimu. Rasa sakit dan terluka gadis itu, begitu mampu turut kau rasakan hingga kau sudah tidak betah menahannya lagi. Sudah cukup menanggung sakitmu sendiri yang belum pulih, kau tidak mau menahan sakit lain lagi ketika melihatnya bersedih. Kau sudah muak melihat gurat terluka ada di raut itu. Kau merasa tidak tahan lagi mendapati Bella tampak seperti sebuah rongga kosong—bergerak, tetapi tidak hidup. Ada, tetapi kosong.

Dan kau melampiaskannya malam itu juga.

Tidak mengetuk pintu di depanmu, kau langsung menerjang menuju satu-satunya pemuda yang **dari dahulu**, begitu ingin…. Rasanya membunuhnya pun tidak cukup bagimu!

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kau melayangkan satu tinjumu ke rahangnya. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi kau tidak memberinya kesempatan bicara apapun saat pukulan kedua melayang di pelipisnya. Pukulan ketiga kau layangkan ke perutnya. Dan saat kau hendak melayangkan pukulan keempat, tanganmu tertahan olehnya dan justru kau mendapati dirimu terlempar ke belakang setelah tertendang oleh sebelah kakinya.

Dan semua berhenti.

Sunyi.

Kalian yang saling menatap dengan ekspresi seperti dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang siap berduel demi menentukan pengakhiran dari permusuhan selama ini.

"L… Lovi—"

"Cepat pergi dan temui Bella sekarang, Antonio," bahkan rasanya, inilah pertama kalinya kau berkata tanpa umpatan. Pertama kalinya kau menyebut nama sepupumu tanpa embel-embel 'brengsek' atau 'bajingan', "Atau kalau tidak, aku malam ini membunuhmu diam-diam dan membawa mayatmu lantas melemparnya ke halaman rumah Bella keesokan harinya."

Dan tanpa melihat ekspresi Antonio, tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk merespon, kau bangkit dan melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah pintu.

Dasar bodoh.

_Ungrateful bastard_!

**29****th**** Flow: Constancy—Ketetapan**

Kau tahu, kau tidak akan mampu menjadi seperti Antonio. Tidak akan. Begitu banyak hal yang menjadi perbedaan di antara kalian yang menyebabkan kau adalah kau, dan Antonio adalah Antonio. Selamanya.

Dan kau tahu, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak bisa mengambil peluang dari keadaan terpuruk Bella, dan menjadikan gadis itu jatuh cinta padamu. Seberapapun hal itu sering terjadi dalam drama atau novel klasik, tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi padamu.

Tidak akan. Tak peduli betapa hanyalah kau yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Hanyalah kau yang selalu ia telepon ketika ia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Hanya kau yang menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan semua ceritanya. Hanya kau yang ditujunya saat ia menangis dan mencari ketenangan. Kau yang rasanya bersedia melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya bahagia. Membuatnya kembali menunjukkan padamu senyumnya yang telah lama memudar atau menghilang. Kau yang mengetahui segala tentangnya—makanan kesukaannya, lagu favoritnya, ulang tahunnya, hobinya di saat waktu luang…

Hanya kau yang turut merasa terluka. Hanya kau yang turut merasa kecewa.

Dia tak akan pernah tahu.

Kau sadar, bahwa tak peduli apapun, kau tidak akan pernah mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Kau bukanlah Antonio, Lovino.

Tak peduli bahwa hanyalah kau, entah sejak **berapa lama**, hanyalah kau yang selalu berdiri di sana. Menatapnya. Berharap. Menanti datangnya hari di mana ia pada akhirnya, menyadari bahwa kau selalu ada untuknya. Kau mengerti dan paham akannya. Kau mengerti akan semua cerita dan kisah hidupnya.

Kau berharap padanya—selalu, entah sejak dan sampai kapan.

Karenanyalah, kau sadar, bahwa kehadiranmu tak cukup membuatnya bahagia. Tak cukup membuatnya kembali tertawa. Tak cukup membuatnya berada dalam euforia seindah saat dia bersama dengan pemuda lain…

Dan memukul, mengancam, sekaligus memohon kepada Antonio adalah cara yang kau pilih.

_At least, she'll be happy soon enough._

**30****th**** Flow: Regret—Penyesalan**

Kau akui, bahwa kau merasa ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat kau melihat bahwa mereka tengah berpelukan, di depan matamu.

Kedua lengan Antonio yang melingkari erat pinggang Bella. Kedua lengan Bella yang melingkari daerah sekitar leher sepupumu. Beberapa kali kalimat penyesalan dan permohonan maaf yang terbisikkan dengan tulus dari mulut Antonio. Dan juga beberapa kali kalimat rindu, cinta, dan pengungkapan rasa bahagia, terbisikkan kepada satu sama lain.

Mungkin ancamanmu malam itu benar-benar nyata dan terdengar mengerikan bagi Antonio. Atau mungkin juga, cinta mereka terlalu kuat untuk membuat mereka betah terpisah lebih lama lagi.

Apapun, kau merasa senang.

Senang, karena pada akhirnya, senyuman itu kembali muncul. Tawa itu kembali mengalir.

Meski bukan karena atau untuk dirimu.

Tapi kau senang.

Setidaknya, kau berusaha merasa **sepenuhnya** senang, tanpa menghiraukan sedikit rasa penyesalan yang sempat mendera perasaanmu.

Tak ada yang lebih baik ketika melihat dia kembali bahagia, bukankah begitu?

**31****st**** Flow: Union—Penyatuan**

Bertahun-tahun telah terlewati dengan begitu biasa. Kau yang mengurusi kuliahmu, sedangkan Bella dan Antonio telah lulus dan kini tengah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang sama, sembari Bella mempersiapkan untuk meneruskan studi ke program S2 di bidang Kedokteran, di Inggris, mulai tahun depan. Dan kau yang bahkan belum memiliki rencana apapun ke depan.

Hingga pada suatu hari, ketika kau baru pulang ke rumah, kau merasa sedikit heran ketika mendapati sepupu dan sahabatmu—yah, sahabatmu—terduduk di ruang tamu keluargamu, beserta dengan kedua orang tua dan adikmu.

Belum sempat kau menanyakan alasan mengapa mereka tampak seperti mengadakan reuni seperti itu, Ayahmu keburu memanggil namamu dan menyuruhmu melangkah ke arah mereka karena ada 'kabar gembira' yang ingin disampaikan oleh sepupu dan sahabatmu.

Baru tiga langkah, kau sudah diterjang oleh pelukan hangat Antonio di tubuhmu. Dan sebelum kau sempat memaki dan melepaskan kasar pelukannya, ia sudah melepasnya dahulu sembari dengan riang berkata, "Lovi sepupuku tercinta. Aku dan Bella memiliki kabar gembira untukmu!"

Dan Bella turut mendekatimu, sembari menyodorkan sesuatu—seperti sebuah kertas, ke arahmu. Berwarna hijau _emerald_, mengingatkanmu pada dua pasang warna bola mata pasangan tersebut.

"Aku dan Antonio, secara pribadi, mengundangmu di hari pernikahan kami, seminggu lagi, Lovino," ujarnya diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Dan kau beralasan bahwa tubuhmu lumayan lelah karena kegiatan di kampus, ketika kau seketika berpegangan pada punggung sofa di dekatmu, saat kau merasakan kedua lututmu tiba-tiba merasa lemas dan membuatmu nyaris terjatuh.

Cukup mengejutkan bagimu ketika menyadari bahwa kau masih bernapas dan jantungmu masih berdenyut, di saat kau merasakan bahwa hidupmu seolah benar-benar berakhir saat itu.

**32****nd**** Flow: Happiness—Kebahagiaan**

Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan—benar-benar tak ada. Sekalipun ada, kau tak yakin jika kau memiliki niat untuk melakukannya.

Kau hanya terdiam. Menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa. Kuliah. Tidur. Makan. Bersosialisasi dengan beberapa teman kampus. Berbincang sekenanya dengan keluarga. Dan semua rutinitas biasanya.

Kau hanya terdiam sembari menghitung hari.

Dan hari penentuan itu tiba. Dan masih, kau **masih **tidak melakukan apapun juga.

Ia yang tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun putihnya—membuatmu merasa sangat iri setengah mati, kepada sepupumu yang berdiri di depan altar sana. Senyumnya yang tampak sangat indah—terindah dari semua senyum yang pernah kau lihat—tertujukan sayangnya, bukan untukmu, tetapi kepada calon suaminya. Alunan Wedding March mengalun lembut, tetapi di telingamu serasa bagaikan nada pengiring datangnya malaikat kematian.

Dan sumpah itu terucapkan tanpa ragu dari kedua mulut mereka.

Tali merah takdir telah terikat erat.

Dinding kokoh suci telah terbangun kuat—menghalangi dan mengharamkan semua usahamu bahkan untuk sekedar berharap.

Cincin telah tersemat, seolah menjadi tanda bahwa bahkan mautpun tak bisa mengakhiri cinta mereka yang menghebat.

Penantianmu berakhir di sini.

Harapanmu mati di sini.

Keinginanmu harus usai di hari ini.

Aliran tiap kalimat dalam kisahmu, hari itu juga, harus benar-benar tamat dengan akhir yang mungkin, tidak benar-benar indah.

Mungkin ia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa kau mencintainya—bahwa selain Antonio, ada orang lain yang benar-benar mencintainya. Mungkin ia tidak tahu bahwa bagimu, dia lebih dari sekedar Kakak perempuan, atau sahabat. Mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya telah menjadi satu-satunya orang, yang cukup membuatmu begitu terluka, sekaligus jatuh dalam perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam.

Mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa kau melakukan segala cara terbaik yang kau bisa, untuk menjauhkan pikiranmu dari menariknya pemikiran untuk bunuh diri, semalam sebelum pernikahan itu dilangsungkan.

Tetapi setidaknya, dia tahu bahwa kau turut bahagia akan kebahagiaannya, karena kau mengulum sebuah senyuman, ketika sepasang mata kalian tanpa sengaja bertemu dalam satu pandangan singkat.

'Cinta adalah saat kau merasa bahagia ketika orang yang kau cintai **bahagia'**

Kau tidak pernah mempercayai, bahkan kau membenci, kiasan itu.

Tetapi kini, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain **mencoba **menjalaninya.

TamaT

* * *

**Dis imyoet**: Akhirnya, niat saya untuk bikin fic dengan menggunakan '_prompts'_ akhirnya kesampaian juga. Fiuh… /menghelanapaslegakayakoranga bisbo**r

_Sorry for not giving you an happy ending, but I think it's for their best_ /apadeh. Bukan ingin terkesan _sappy_ dan tralala trilili, tetapi fic ini juga terinspirasi dari kisah seseorang—teman (Yo'i _man,_ _I am a _kepo _person_). Mendengarnya, saya jadi yakin kalau cinta sejati itu ada /heh?. Abisnya, doi kurang lebih kayak Lovi di fic ini, setia banget ama perasaannya meski _unrequited _begitu lamaaaa ngalahin chapter-chapter dari sebuah manga perninjaan /uhuk! Tentu saja, doi ga sampai ditinggal nikah kayak Lovi di sini :D /dibacoktemen.

Jadi, keteguhan dan kesetiaan Lovi di sini bukan karena kealayan dan kelebayan saya (!), tetapi karena saya emang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. _So yeah…_

Oh ya, dan saya harap, saya bisa meminimalisir seminimal mungkin ke-OOC-an tiap karakter di sini /dagdigdugduer

_Okay_. _Fine_. _Well… Yeah… So… You know… _

* * *

**Review dari Anda akan membuat saya lebih kece /salah**

**Review dari Anda akan membuat saya lebih semangat dan semangat untuk berkarya. Mohon kesediannya untuk menuangkan pemikiran~**

From FHI with Passion,

Salam awesomeness,

DIS


End file.
